Letzendlich
by Serpentina
Summary: Nach der letzten Schlacht – inmitten der Trümmer ihrer beider Welt, überwinden Draco und Hermione – letztendlich – all ihre Gegensätze...


**Letztendlich**

 _._

Mein Leben lang hat man es mir eingeredet

und ich habe ihren Worten Glauben geschenkt

– blindlings.

Nie habe ich auch nur versucht, mir eine eigene Meinung zu bilden.

.

Und nun,

da ich endlich zu hinterfragen beginne,

was ich so lange Zeit für gegeben hielt –

bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.

 _._

Sie sagten diese Schlacht werde dem Dunklen Lord den lang ersehnten Triumph einbringen.

Das wir nun endlich die Zaubererwelt in ihrer Gesamtheit einnehmen würden, um sie von all jenen zu reinigen, die es nicht wert seien einen Zauber zu wirken.

Wie sehr wir uns doch geirrt haben.

.

Wie nur

konnte eine solch kleine Anzahl von Euch so genannten

‚ _Unwerten'_

beinahe unserem wohlgeplanten, Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt stand halten?

.

Wohin ich auch blicke, ist nichts als _Schlamm_ und _Blut_

und eine düstere Wolke _reinen_ Hasses;

dunkle Schatten, des _Todes_ ,

welche unser aller Hoffnung zu _zerfr- essen_ scheinen.

.

Ich bin ihrer so überdrüssig,

jener unheilvollen, bedeutungsschweren Begriffe!

Scheinen sie doch mein gesamtes Leben bestimmt, mein Urteilsvermögen vernebelt,

und damit meine Seele vergiftet und letztendlich gestohlen zu haben.

.

Ich sage dies alles nicht, da wir verloren haben.

Das habt auch Ihr.

Es gibt wohl keinen Gewinner dieser gnadenlosen Schlacht.

Niemanden, der aus unseren Fehlern zu lernen vermöchte.

.

Über dem See scheint sich die Morgensonne direkt aus dem Wasser zu erheben,

taucht dessen stille, glitzernde Oberfläche in ein rötliches schimmerndes Licht.

.

Meinem trauernden Geist

und meiner verwundeten Seele

scheinen sie aus einer endlosen Ansammlung von Blut zu bestehen.

Ein furchtbarer – doch passender – Gedanke.

.

Ich halte meine Augen weit geöffnet, versuche nicht zu blinzeln,

aller gleißenden Helligkeit zum Trotz,

um nur ja jeden Aspekt, jeden letzten Rest des Sonnenaufgangs zu erfassen.

Ich weiß, dass es der letzte ist, den ich sehen werde.

.

Das zerrissene, rasselnde Geräusch, ungleichmäßigen, angestrengten Atems

lässt mich den Kopf wenden, fort von dem so fesselnden Bild.

.

Du bist es.

Du bist es, die dort liegt, nur ein paar Meter entfernt,

in einer Lache Deines eigenen Blutes,

sterbend.

.

Mir war nicht bewusst,

beim Anblick Deiner Verletzungen einen Laut des Entsetzens von mir gegeben zu haben,

doch so muss es wohl sein,

denn ganz langsam, wendest Du nun Dein Gesicht mir zu.

.

Ich wappne mich gegen den Hass, der nun unvermeidlich in Deine Augen treten wird –

die Abscheu mit der Dein bloßer Blick mich von sich stoßen wird,

doch finde nichts dergleichen.

Stattdessen hebst Du kraftlos eine Hand – _mir_ entgegen...

 _._

‚ _Bitte,'_ formst Du, lautlos.

Ich erkenne es an der Bewegung Deiner Lippen.

Einen Moment lang vermag ich es nicht zu begreifen, nicht im Ansatz zu glauben,

dass Deine Worte _mir_ gelten könnten, bin vor Erstaunen wie erstarrt.

.

Dann jedoch –

trotz meiner nun immer rascher schwindenden Sinne,

begreife ich, dass Du mich gar nicht sehen,

mich nicht erkennen wirst...

.

Oder tust Du es doch?

.

Ich vermag es nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen,

doch

– letztendlich –

spielt es wohl auch keine Rolle.

.

Ich versuche aufzustehen,

doch es gelingt mir nicht.

So krieche ich also lediglich auf dem Bauch liegend, Stück für Stück voran

bis ich Dich schließlich –endlich – erreiche.

.

Sanft umschließe ich Deine blutverschmierten Finger mit meinen.

 _._

Du lächelst.

.

Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen mildert

und potenziert sich gleichermaßen.

Doch letztendlich –

scheint es das einzig Richtige zu sein.

.

Eine einzelne Träne fällt...

Du und ich –

am Ende unserer Welt –

gemeinsam.

.

Letztendlich, begreife ich wie sehr ich doch geirrt habe.

Über Dich, über mich, über – alles.

Unendliche Traurigkeit erfüllt mein Herz,

schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

.

Könnte ich doch nochmals wachsen und werden...

nochmals wählen um...

alles besser zu tun...

und zu handeln ganz wie es hätte sein sollen...

.

Doch es gibt Nichts,

das ich jetzt noch tun oder ändern könnte.

Garnichts –

Nicht mehr…

 _._

Und so lege ich also

– letztendlich –

meine Wange dicht neben Deiner zu Boden,

halte Deine Hand und schließe meine Finger ganz sanft noch ein wenig fester um Deine während ich zusehe, wie sich Dein Blut mit meinem vermischt,

da es nun langsam, doch unaufhaltsam, sinnlos und unwiederbringlich in der aufgewühlten, schlammigen Erde des Seeufers zerrinnt...

.

 **Verzichtserklärung:** Wie üblich; J. hat sie alle zum Leben erweckt. Ich komme nur vorbei, sie zum Spielen abzuholen.


End file.
